Let's Play
by Zolga
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are playing videogames. Naruto get's frustrated when he keeps losing. Maybe they can play another game?


It was late and Sasuke and I were relaxing at my house playing a videogame.

"GAME!" The screen flashed as Captain Falcon punched Sheik off the screen.

"Sasuke!" I pouted as I lost to Sasuke again. "You always win, why can't I ever beat you!"

"You make predictable moves and you play worse the more you lose." He said all this with a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm bored lets play another game." I saw a smile flit across Sasuke's face and a look flash through his eyes. "What would you like to play Naruto?"

A series of perverted images flashed through my head. I shook like a dog trying to rid it self of water. "Actually Sasuke I'm just going to get ready for bed." "It's almost 12:00 we should sleep." I added.

"Ok Naruto I'm going in the shower so you can go when I'm done." _What I really want to do is go with you! _thought Sasuke. I walked out of the living room and into mine. I closed to door and flicked on the lights. I removed my shirt stiffening as the cold air touched my nipples making them harden. I moaned and almost immediately blushed. _I hope Sasuke didn't hear that. _I heard the shower start and for a moment I stood listening for Sasuke to get in. I heard a soft thud as he stepped into the shower on the other side of the wall. _No he couldn't of heard me over the shower. _I removed my shorts and sat only in my boxer-briefs on my bed. Being almost naked naturally my horny teenage body got aroused. Without thinking I began to touch myself through my underwear.

_No Sasuke is right there on the other side of the wall! _ For a moment I just sat there trying to ignore my stiff arousal. _If I'm quiet he won't know what I'm doing. _I slipped off my underwear and groaned as the air touched my exposed cock. I looked at my cock for a second taking in the sight of it. My uncut cock, head glistening with precum.

I stroked myself to full 7 inch size and moaned when I cupped my balls. I started with a backhand grip and pumped myself slowly grunting with each stroke. _Let's make this more fun._ I reached under my mattress and pulled out my little secret.

My 8 inch dildo looked delicious as I applied lube to it. Setting it down I lubed my fingers and stroked my hole. Slowly I slipped a finger into my hole loving the feeling of my ass tightening around my digit. I froze hearing a creaking sound from the other side of the wall. _He is just moving around. _I resumed my probing moaning as I slipped past the ring of muscle. I added a second finger and grunted as my hole was stretched wider. I started scissoring to loosen myself up. I rooted around my ass looking for that spot. I groaned loudly as I brushed against my prostate. _I'm ready. _I removed my fingers moaning at the loss and grabbed the dildo with my other hand and positioned it at my twitching hole.

I pushed it it in groaning as my cock started to leak precum. The head got past the ring of muscle and into my ass. I paused loving the feeling of something filling me. I prepared myself then roughly pushed the whole thing in. I moaned so loud I swear Sasuke could hear me even if the water was running. I listened for any sound alerting me to him. Hearing nothing I started to thrust myself on the dildo. I angled it so it hit my spot every time. I reached up to my chest with my other hand and started to pinch and pull my nipples. I felt shocks of pleasure go from my chest to my dick and then to my prostate.

I started thrusting faster moaning as my climax came closer. I didn't care if Sasuke heard now I just needed to cum! I felt my self tightening around my dildo as I neared my orgasm. I started to shove the dildo in and out at such a fast pace I would of ripped my hole without lube. My climax crept ever closer as I reached down from my chest to my throbbing dick which had begun to shoot precum on my chest and stomach. I grabbed it feeling myself all hot and sticky. I started to pump in time with my thrusts imagining Sasuke fucking me so hard I couldn't think straight. I hit that peak and screamed my release as cum shot out of my dick onto my face and chest.

I panted as I pulled out my dildo and reached over for a tissue to clean myself off. I wiped myself off and put my dildo under my mattress again. I put my underwear back on and sat down trying to calm myself down from the pleasure of the session. _Sasuke probably heard that._

"Great show Naruto" I froze and looked up to see Sasuke standing in my doorway with a look of lust in his eyes and his hand on his dick.

* * *

Please review this was my first story.

I will have the second chapter up tomorrow.

Thank you to my first reviewer.

This will have a plot don't worry.


End file.
